Battle of the Philosophers Stone
by Winds of the Desert
Summary: Harry, his twin sister Rosalie, and Hermione embark on an adventure to stop Voldemort from gaining the Philosophers Stone; but will they succeed? And will Harry realise his feelings for Hermione before it's too late? HarryXHermione. ON HIATUS
1. Harry and Rosalie: The Twins Who Lived

**Prologue**

"I thought you said there was only one! And a boy, too!" James gasped at the medi-witch next to him. "Well, there is a boy, James, just an extra sister! It's okay, we can just think of a name for her now!" Lily reassured her husband as she held her two children closer.

Two babies, a boy and a girl, twins, had only been born minutes ago. "Harry was hard enough to come up with, Lily; I don't want to argue with you over a name for a girl!" James said, pacing as he always did when he was thinking.

"Well, we'll decide now. It has to be after a flower, you know that," said Lily, her face scrutinizing as she thought quickly.

"Pansy?" James suggested. "No, that's a dreadfully normal name," said Lily, wrinkling her nose at the suggestion. "Ivy?" she said a moment later.

James shook his head no. "Violet?" suggested the medi-witch as she cleaned up the room. "Oh, I like that one," said James, but Lily firmly shook her head.

"Rosalie?" said James after about ten minutes of thinking. "Rose for short?" asked Lily, and James nodded. "I like it," said the medi-witch with a smile.

"What about the middle name?" asked Lily. "How about Hannah? Rosalie Hannah Potter," said James. "Where'd that come from?" asked Lily.

"It's on her uniform," James said, pointing to the medi-witch Hannah, who looked quite surprised. "I like it!" Lily said with a grin. "O-oh, well, thank you!" said Hannah, surprised.

"Harry James and Rosalie Hannah Potter," said Lily, looking up at James and grinning widely, "I like their names! This is perfect!"

**Chapter 1**

**1 year later.**

The night air was still on Privet Drive. All was quiet. Nothing stirred. Until midnight, when a man appeared on the corner of the road. He clicked a lighter, making all the lights go out one by one.

He then walked down the road to stand in front of Number 4, Privet Drive. He sat on a wall next to a cat. He didn't look at it, but after a minute he said, "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He glanced at the tabby, which had turned into a rather severe-looking witch wearing square glasses. "How did you know it was me?" she asked. "My dear, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." He said with a smile.

"Even you would be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day." Professor McGonagall said with a disdainful sniff. "Why, my dear, would you be sitting up here all day? I must've passed at least a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." The man said.

"Oh, I know about the festivities," said the Professor with an angry sniff, "It was on the Muggle news. Owls and shooting stars all over Europe; you can't expect the Muggles to ignore something this big."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore with a sigh, "We've had little to celebrate for eleven years."

"Well, it's no reason to lose our heads. Especially if the rumors about how _he_ was defeated are true," said McGonagall, glancing at Dumbledore with pleading eyes. "Is it true, Albus? Is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gone for good?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mysteriously. "Well, that's the big question, though I doubt that's the only thing on your mind. You're worrying about Lily and James too, aren't you?" Dumbledore asked, looking at her seriously.

Minerva nodded stiffly. Dumbledore bowed his head. "I'm afraid those rumors are true as well," he sighed. Minerva gasped.

"Lily a-and James? Both dead?" she asked in horror. Albus nodded and said, "But both their children are fine. Right as rain, I should say."

"But Albus, how? How could You-Know-Who disappear because of two infants?" Minerva asked, surprised. Albus shook his head. "Even I don't know the answer to that question; not only one child, but _two twins_ survive the same curse! It's unheard of," he said thoughtfully.

"Where are they now?" asked Minerva. "Oh, I asked Hagrid to bring them," said Dumbledore. "_Here? _Albus, these Muggles might be their family, but they're the worst Muggles I've ever seen! I watched them all day; the two of them are nowhere near our kind. And they have this son, a real brat, that wouldn't stop screaming for sweets all day; you can't send them here!"

Albus shook his head. "The Potters will both be famous in our world for their unintentional victory over Voldemort-" here Minerva flinched, but Albus continued, "It's best if they grow up away from all that for now. If they grew up as celebrities, they'd only end up as brats like the Dursley's son."

Before Minerva could argue, a loud rumbling filled the air, and a large motorcycle came flying down from the clouds. As it landed, a large man got off, holding two little bundles in his arms.

"Any trouble, Hagrid?" asked Dumbledore as he and McGonagall walked up to him. "Oh, no, Professor Dumbledore. The house was nearly destroyed, but I got them out alright. They both fell asleep somewhere over Bristol."

Both the Professors bent over the bundles of blankets to see a little boy and girl with dark black hair. Their bangs didn't cover small lightning shaped cuts on their foreheads. "Are those where-?" asked Minerva.

"Yes, those are where the curses bounced off," said Dumbledore. "Can't you do anything about the scars, Albus?" asked Minerva quietly. "Oh, I doubt I could, and even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy sometimes," said Dumbledore.

Albus carefully took the twins from Hagrid's arms. Hagrid sniffed loudly, just barely keeping his sobs quiet. "There, there, Hagrid. It's not goodbye forever, you know." said Dumbledore as he walked up to the doorstep of Number 4.

"I know, I'm just going to miss them, is all," said Hagrid, sniffing loudly once again as Minerva patted his arm comfortingly. Albus carefully placed the twins on the front step of Number 4, placing a letter on top of the blankets.

Turning and walking back to the others, they all turned one last time to look at the little bundles on the doorstep. "Good luck, Harry, Rosie," whispered Dumbledore before disappearing into the night.

_A/N: Hurray! Harry Potter fanfiction! I hope you enjoy; I worked hard on this. But, I might not update for awhile, so here's a solution; if you want me to update faster, either leave a nice comment or vote for this story on my profile poll!  
>-Irene<em>


	2. The Zoo Incident

**Ten years later.**

Nothing about the house suggested more than three people lived there; it was clean and sparkly, without a pillow out of place. The picture frames held pictures of a large blonde boy doing random things with his parents, and a few even held pictures of the newest edition to the family; a large pale blonde girl that had reached the age of ten this year.

Dudley and Daisy Dursley were both spoiled brats in the eyes of average humans, often complaining they didn't have enough toys. But their cousins were quite the opposite; although the world barely knew of their existence, the Potters, Harry and Rosalie, were a pair of hard-working children that knew when to speak or not. They were the perfect housekeepers, considering that had been their job since the second they were found on the doorstep of Number 4, Privet Drive.

And even after the Dursley's great schemes to keep the existence of the Potters from the world, they were still there at Number 4, asleep at the moment, but there all the same.

"Up! Get up!" screeched Aunt Petunia into the small cupboard. Both Harry and Rosalie jerked awake in surprise. "Up!" screeched their Aunt once again before walking away. Rosalie and Harry shared an exasperated glance before they both set to getting dressed. After pulling spiders off their clothes, they got dressed and left their cramped cupboard under the stairs to enter the kitchen, which was rich with the smells of frying bacon.

"Make sure not to burn it! I want everything perfect for Dudley's birthday!" exclaimed Petunia. 'Oh, perfect, another day to listen about how awesome his presents are, and another day to hear her complaining that she deserves presents too,' thought Harry and Rosalie at the same time, again sharing a look.

Twin telepathy? The Potter twins took this to a whole new level. They often shared thoughts or feelings without meaning too. And they spoke at the same time almost all the time, like so: "Yes, Aunt Petunia," the twins said in shared monotone.

"I told you not to do that! It's creepy!" snapped Petunia. "Sorry, Aunt Petunia," said the twins, once again in shared monotone. "See? You did it again!" she screeched.

"Sorry, Aunt Petunia, it's a natural reflex," said Rosalie, alone this time, as Harry was busy meddling with the bacon, trying to keep it from burning. Petunia growled irritably as she left to fetch the birthday boy and his year-younger sister.

Harry and Rosalie both glanced at each other before giggling. "Messing with our relatives is so fun!" Rosalie giggled. "And we don't even mean to, either. It's just natural for us to talk at the same time," said Harry with a snicker.

Eventually, their Uncle Vernon and cousins Dudley and Daisy appeared with Petunia at the breakfast table. "Get a haircut!" barked Vernon over his paper. Every week or two, one of their relatives would drag them off to a barbers shop to chop off their hair, but nothing helped; Harry's and Rosalie's hair just grew that way, all over the place, and so far no barber in the city could tame their locks.

Harry carefully delivered the bacon, eggs, and pancakes to a platter, turning off the stoves, as Rosalie carried the platter over to the table, though it took her a while to find room; the entire table was covered in presents, wrapped in overly colorful paper that hurt your eyes if you looked at it too long.

Daisy was already pouting at one end of the table, her eyes resting on all the presents greedily. Rosalie averted her eyes from her cousin as she placed the platter near her. Daisy's temper was often on the edge on Dudley's birthday, and she often needed something to take her anger out on; usually Rosalie or Harry, but only after a chase around the house.

"Thirty-six?" asked Dudley, who had been inspecting the table, counting his present pile as he did every year, "That's two less than last year!"

"You missed Aunt Marge's present," sighed Daisy angrily; she might be stupid, but her intelligence was at least far greater than her brother's.

"Alright, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, his face beginning to turn red. Rosalie and Harry, quickly sensing danger, began to shovel their share of breakfast into their mouths, lest Dudley turn the table over.

"Well, while we're out, popkin, how about we buy you _two_ more presents? Two more," said Petunia, quelling the storm before it broke. "That's…" said Dudley, face scrutinized in deep thought; or, as close to deep thought Dudley Dursley could get.

"Thirty-nine, Dudley," said the twins in monotone, hoping this would give them a freebie for once from a beat down. "Thirty-nine?" asked Dudley in surprise, before nodding his head.

Petunia sighed and said, "Good! We'll get them when your friend gets here."

"That a boy, Dudley; wants his moneys worth, just like me!" cried Vernon with a chuckle.

The Potter twins rolled their eyes before mirroring a look of obedience as Petunia walked by them to get the ringing phone. Rosalie glared at the present pile, hoping the damn thing would burst into flames, but Harry shook his head, warning her it was a bad idea.

Petunia suddenly returned with a look of complete fury. "Bad news, Vernon; Mrs. Figg broke her leg, she can't take them," she said, motioning to the twins. Their aunt and uncle often talked like the twins weren't there when they were right in the room.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror while Daisy sniggered. Both Harry and Rosalie shared a hopeful glance before returning to their obedient looks. Every year on their birthdays, Dudley and Daisy were taken to a movie, or an amusement park, while the poor Potter twins were left with their mad old neighbor from two streets away, Mrs. Figg, who had a house that smelled of cabbage and a collection of cats that would've been large enough to kill someone allergic to them.

"Now what?" wailed Petunia, falling into a chair with a worried look on her face. "Can one of your friends take them?" asked Vernon. "No. Yvonne is on vacation," said Petunia.

"Should we phone Marge?" asked Vernon. "Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the both of them," sighed Petunia. Dudley began to cry. He hadn't really cried since his toddler days, but if he screwed his face up and wailed, Petunia would do whatever she could to make him stop.

"Oh, Dinky Duddydums, it's alright; I won't let them ruin your special day!" she said, trying to calm his wails.

The doorbell suddenly rang several times. Vernon and Petunia shared a look of mingled horror before they went to let in Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss.

And so it was decided that, just this once, they'd be bringing Harry and Rosalie along to the zoo. Rosalie and Harry had to be crammed into one seat in the back of the car to make room for the others, but it didn't matter; they were going to the zoo!

But before they got in the car and left, Vernon pulled them both aside roughly. "I'm warning you; both of you, damn it! Any funny business, anything at all, and you'll be locked in that cupboard of yours until Christmas!" snarled Vernon, getting right up close into their faces.

"We're not going to do anything, honestly!" said both twins once again in synchronization. But Uncle Vernon didn't believe them; nobody did. Ever since they were little, bizarre things seemed to happen to the Potter twins. Harry had accidentally set the living room rug on fire and then put it out without moving a muscle after his only toy fire-truck had been destroyed in one of Dudley's rampages. Rosalie had accidentally magnetized a book in Daisy's backpack after learning about magnets at school; it had taken hours to get all the metal off.

A great collection of people had walked away from a store with blue hair after both twins had gotten mad at Petunia and knocked over a stand of blueberries. Each incident had earned them a long grounding in their cupboard. But no matter what the twins said, no one believed them; they honestly had no idea how the incidents happened in the first place.

The day was hot and humid. Petunia and Vernon bought Dudley, Daisy, and Piers ice cream before they went into the zoo; the lady at the stand had even given the twins some when their aunt and uncle had failed to usher them out of sight in time.

For the first time in their lives, the Potter twins were staring at animals they'd only seen in school books. Harry decided he liked jaguars while Rosalie decided she'd have a pet wolf when she grew up. Everything was fun and nice…. Until the Reptile House.

The Reptile House was in a small pocket of the zoo that Dudley and Piers wanted to see for the deadly poisonous reptiles. There was a great assortment of lizards and snakes. They stopped for a particularly long time outside the boa constrictor tank. It was definitely the biggest snake in the place, but it seemed bored and tired.

"Make it move!" complained Dudley. Vernon tapped on the glass. "Move!" snapped Dudley angrily when it ignored them.

"Leave it alone; it's tired!" snapped Rosalie and Harry when Dudley tapped the glass even louder. "This is so boring," sighed Daisy as she and Dudley and Piers moved along with aunt and uncle. But the twins stayed at the boa tank.

"Sorry about them," said Rosalie. "Annoying aren't they? They just don't know how it feels to be stared at all day," said Harry. And to their great surprise, the snake_ winked_. It actually winked.

"Can you understand us?" asked Harry and Rosalie in surprise. The snake nodded before pointing at the Dursleys with his tail and rolling his eyes as if to say, "_Don't worry, people do that all the time._"

"Do you talk to people often?" asked Harry. The snake shook its head. "Oh, we've never talked to a snake either," said Rosalie, grinning at the boa. The boa shook as if giggling at her words.

"DUDLEY, MR. DURSLEY, CHECK OUT WHAT THE BOA'S DOING!" shouted Piers, running back up to the boa tank and roughly shoving Rosalie out of the way to the ground. Harry quickly ducked down beside her to help her up.

And that's when it happened. Rosalie glared up at Piers as Dudley joined him, and suddenly the glass to the boa tank was gone. Both boys screamed like little girls as the boa slithered out onto the floor next to Harry and Rosalie.

"_Thanks, amigos! Brazil, here I come!_" hissed the snake as it slithered away, nodding briefly to the twins. People throughout the Reptile House screamed and began panicking as word got around that a snake escaped.

After about half an hour of panic, the zoo officials finally calmed everything down, saying the boa had disappeared into the sewer system and would have to be caught after a team of experts were assembled.

The head of the Reptile House personally apologized to the Dursleys, even making Petunia some strong sweet tea. "But the glass, where'd the glass go?" he asked in shock.

This little incident didn't go unpunished. As soon as they got back and Piers was sent home, Vernon grabbed the twins roughly by the arms and dragged them to their cupboard. "What happened?" he snarled.

"W-we don't know!" gasped Harry as Rosalie struggled feebly to free herself. "One minute the glass was there, then it was gone; it was like magic!" Rosalie defended them.

Vernon roughly shoved the two of them into their cupboard. "There's no such thing as magic!" he snarled before slamming the door shut and locking it.

Later, Harry held his little sister close as she cried into his shirt. "W-why does this always have to happen? Whenever we finally get some happiness, something comes and takes it away! Why us?" she sniffled quietly, trying to keep Daisy from knowing she was crying.

"I know. It's okay; I'll look after us," said Harry. They had gone through this little routine many times before; after something bad happened, Rosalie would start to cry and Harry would tell her everything was alright.

But nothing ever changed. The days went by, and they were still abused for things they didn't mean to do.

When they were little, the twins had both dreamed of a day when some unknown relation would come and take them away and raise them in a world of excitement and adventure, but that day never came. They were still here at Privet Drive, watching days drag on and on. It was an awful, dreary existence; one they'd rather not have at all.

/\/\/\/\

_A/N: I write such depressing chapters! Anyway, remember; if you want me to update, comment or vote for this story on my profile poll!  
>-Irene<em>


	3. A Kind Gesture

The escape of the boa constrictor earned the twins their longest ever punishment; by the time they were allowed outside of it again the summer holidays had already began. Dudley was being even more horrid now that his usual punching bags were back, while Daisy had seemed to have turned over a new leaf; instead of taunting her cousins, she was often found under a tree reading a fantasy novel, critiquing Dudley in random areas when he did something wrong.

Both Potter twins were immensely relieved that school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang of miscreants. Rosalie would often find herself in the unfortunate position of being held captive while her brother was used as a punching bag by the older boys. It was a day to day thing to find the huge brutes that made up the members of Dudley's gang engaging in their favorite sport; Potter Hunting.

Of course, they almost never hit Rosalie during the school year, but during summer there were no teachers to ask about a bruise, and Rosalie didn't kid herself into thinking her aunt or uncle would care if she got a black-eye, so she was often found assisting Harry in finding newer and better hiding spots and escape routes.

Now today was no different; there she was, carefully keeping watch as Harry snuck about the garden, trying to find a private spot. "Anything?" she hissed, careful not to disturb the quiet, lest Dudley discover them. "Nothing new yet," sighed Harry in disappointment as he stood up and stretched his sore arms.

"I guess we'll have to-"

"-look again tomorrow?" guessed Harry, arching one of his eyebrows. Rosalie turned to him, an identical expression on her face. "Yeah," she said, turning to go inside.

Both twins headed inside and snuck into their cupboard, aware that Dudley was asleep at the kitchen table wearing his ridiculous Smeltings uniform and that Daisy had seen them, but she ignored them, burying her nose deeper into a wizard fantasy.

/\/\/\/\

Rose sighed in exasperation as she went through their old stack of books. "I've already memorized every book we have; when are we going to the bookstore again?" she asked her brother, who was blankly rereading _White Fang _for the millionth time in a row.

"Whenever Dudley and Daisy feel like going; and we both know that won't be for awhile," he grumbled irritably. It had been a week and they'd both gained some new bruises, even after their best efforts to escape the gang of morons lead by their cousin.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on their cupboard door, and both twins blinked in astonishment when Daisy opened it slightly. "What do you want?" they both asked in their usual synchronization.

"Well," mumbled Daisy, shifting her gaze around their cupboard awkwardly. Suddenly, she shoved a small stack of books into their cupboard. "I've read them all fifty times; I may as well do _something _with them," she said quickly before slamming the door shut and running up the stairs to her room.

Rose gaped in astonishment, glancing at her twin to see he had an identical expression of amazement of his face. Reaching forward, Rose picked up a few of the books. They were all fantasy novels that she'd been reading for the past few weeks. "But I thought those were-" began Harry.

"-her favorite books," finished Rose, flipping one of the books open to see a small note stuck into the book. Carefully taking it out, she opened it and read aloud, "_Tell Dudley and you die! By the way; thanks for the boa incident. I haven't laughed so hard in a long time._"

Both twins glanced at each other in astonishment before they both burst out laughing. Their female cousin wasn't a complete waste of life after all.

/\/\/\/\

_A/N: Hey, it's me! Sorry this was so short, but I was working on another story when I realized I hadn't updated this in a LONG time, so I added this. DON'T JUDGE ME! I can never focus on just one story, okay? !  
>-Irene<em>


	4. A New Ally

Rosalie and Harry enjoyed several weeks of summer vacation along with Daisy, who began acting more and more friendly towards them. After she gave them her books, she'd agreed to convince Petunia to take her along with her cousins to the bookstore. There they each bought three books; Daisy went for fantasies, Harry adored books with sci-fi action and adventure, and Rosalie digging up some good romances that still had enough action in them to satisfy her brother should he run out of reading material.

Daisy began growing more and more distant from her brother, both in personality and intelligence; the books she read were often beyond her supposed reading level, with a lot of more intricate storylines and a more intelligent vocabulary. She was at the Potter's level of intelligence within a week and they began a sort of book club to discuss stories and other things.

It worked well; Harry and Rosalie would bring books to discuss to Daisy's room while Daisy distracted Dudley long enough to make him suspect the twins were somewhere else. "Idiot," Daisy would mutter as she entered her room and sat with her cousins.

With every day she began getting prettier, getting less chubby by jogging with her cousins every morning before the other Dursleys woke up to get ready for another run from Dudley's Gang should the need arise.

Rosalie would often talk with her about girl stuff, shoving Harry out of the room when she did so they could have privacy.

And it was a good thing this all happened, because very soon the Potters would need all the allies they could get.

/\/\/\/\

_A/N: Yes I know, this was SUPER short, but I just needed to get this out of the way before we get to Wizard World stuff. For those of you who are curious about Daisy's sudden transformation, answers are coming soon; promise! Alright, remember, vote for this story on my profile poll or leave a nice review if you want this story updated faster!  
>-Wind<em>


	5. Magical Letters?

The days passed in a hot haze of chirping locusts and small breezes. The Potter twins and Daisy had fallen into a pattern; Daisy would secretly help the twins with their chores, and when they were done they'd go up to her room to fiddle with whatever they decided to do. Their books soon became a source of entertainment beyond television as Dudley seemed more and more determined to get Daisy to do things with him instead of their cousins. He would always steal the TV remote or take any toys he saw lying around, even broken ones, but that didn't deter Daisy; she either simply ignored him or backhanded him across the face like a ninja, doing it so fast you only saw that she'd done it when the sound rang in the air and the red hand-mark appeared on Dudley's face.

Petunia and Vernon blamed the twins for this of course, but Daisy defended them and said they had nothing to do with it at all, and that it was because of Dudley's constant stupidity that she often exploded at him furiously.

And so, it was an argument between siblings that awoke Harry and Rosalie from their slumber on the morning that changed their lives forever.

/\/\/\/\

"Oh, come on, Daisy, they're nothing but little brats, both of them! Thinking their so much better than us like spoiled little-!" "No, Dudley, you're the spoiled brat, and so was I! It's only thanks to my fantasy novels that I figured it out! The spoiled brats are usually the weak characters that get themselves killed by the end of the book, dummy!" Daisy snarled at her brother, glaring at him even though he was a menacing half-foot taller than her.

"Hey Daisy, you alright?" Rosalie asked, sticking her head around the staircase wall to see her cousins glaring at each other nose-to-nose right in the middle of the hallway.

"I'm fine, I'll be right down!" Daisy said, piercing her brother with a final glare before spinning around and stalking down the stairs like an angry wildcat.

Rosalie had to admit, it was a good thing Harry had already seen Rosalie mad, or else he might have tried to console Daisy, which would have been a very bad thing; when mad, a girl was often inconsolable. Harry just continued making breakfast, not bothering to try and start a conversation.

Harry was just finishing the cooking when the rest of the Dursleys appeared at the table, all of them but Daisy looking furiously at the Potter twins like they were the Plague or something. And it was then that the _click _of the shutter signaled the arrival of mail that morning.

"Get the mail," ordered Vernon from behind his newspaper. Rosalie complied, running down the hall to see four letters on the ground: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge who was vacationing on an island, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and- _letters for the Potters._

Rosalie carefully picked up the two letters. They were identical, with the same little official-looking seals keeping them shut and the same pretty green ink scrawling across the front:

**Mr. H. Potter **and **Miss R. Potter  
>The Cupboard under the Stairs<br>4 Privet Drive  
>Little Whinging<br>Surrey**

Rosalie had no idea what to do. Never, and she meant _never,_ had she or her brother gotten letters from anyone, ever. Who would send them a letter? They had no friends except Daisy, and they lived in the same bloody house!

Rosalie double-checked both envelopes, looking for a return address, thinking that it must've been a wrong address, but there was no return address; and how could it be a wrong address? It mentioned their cupboard!

And unknown to little Rosalie, this was the beginning of a new and glorious destiny for both of the twins.

/\/\/\/\

_A/N: YAY Wizard Letters! Gotta love magic mail! Hope you enjoyed, I'll (hopefully) write again soon! Laters!  
>-Irene<em>


	6. Reading Some Magical Letters

Rosalie was turning back to the kitchen when a _click_ suddenly signaled more mail. Rosalie spun around, confused, to see one final envelope on the ground. It was identical to the two already in Rosalie's hand, except it _was addressed to Daisy_.

**Miss Daisy Dursley  
>Up the Stairs, 2<strong>**nd**** Bedroom on the Left  
>4 Privet Drive<br>Little Whinging  
>Surrey<br>**And, written below that:  
><strong>Forgive us for late delivery; we were still determining your eligibility for Hogwarts.<strong>

Eligibility? Hogwarts? Weird.

Rosalie shrugged and was bringing the mail back to the kitchen when she stopped next to her cupboard. For a long time she wouldn't understand why she did this, but she quickly slipped hers, her brothers, and her cousin's letters all into their little cupboard and silently closing it.

Breakfast continued as it usually did; Rosalie brought the rest of the mail in while Harry delivered the food to the table, burning himself on a piece of bacon that brushed his finger and just holding himself back from swearing; you see, when you live in Vernon Dursley's house, it's very hard _not _to learn the swearing alphabet from the great fat prune that ran the house. So really, Harry and Rosalie had a swearing alphabet equivalent to a sailors locked away in their memories forever.

Dudley and Daisy broke out into another argument just before breakfast finished and both Potter twins evacuated the area of all precious china and sharp silverware in case it got messy.

/\/\/\/\

"So, what are these?"

Rosalie shrugged, mirroring Harry's confused look as she stared at her letter as they both waited in their cupboard for Daisy to finish her argument. "Do you think it'll blow up if we open it?" asked Rosalie, eyes wistful; ever since her first fireworks show, Rosalie had been a complete pyromaniac, which was the reason why nobody let her cook in the house, fearing what she'd do when everyone's back was turned. Harry gave her an exasperated 'you're-so-stupid' look and said, "Why don't you try it and see?"

Rosalie shrugged and easily broke the seal on the back of her envelope. Harry followed suit and together they pulled identical letters out of their envelopes. "You read yours aloud, and I'll see if it's the same as mine!" insisted Rosalie.

Harry cleared his throat and began:

**"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)<br>**_**  
>Dear Mr.Miss Potter,  
>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.<br>Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,  
><strong>__Minerva McGonagall  
><em>_**Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress"**_

"Is this some sort of joke?" hissed Rosalie unsurely as her brother dug around in their envelopes. Harry pulled out a list and set them on the ground so they could both read:

**"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Uniform  
><em>First-year students will require:<br>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)<br>_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**

**Course Books  
><em>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<br>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk  
><em>A History of Magic <em>by Bathilda Bagshot  
><em>Magical Theory <em>by Adalbert Waffling  
><em>A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration <em>by Emeric Switch  
><em>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi <em>by Phyllida Spore  
><em>Magical Draughts and Potions<em> by Arsenius Jigger  
><em>Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them <em>by Newt Scamander  
><em>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection <em>by Quentin Trimble**

**Other Equipment  
>1 wand<br>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
>1 set of glass or crystal phials<br>1 telescope  
>1 set brass scales<br>Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

_Minerva McGonagall  
><em>_**Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress"**_

"Ugh, this hurts my brain," sighed Harry, rolling over on his side and rubbing his eyes with one hand. "It doesn't seem like a joke to me," grumbled Rosalie, once again inspecting the whole length of the envelope. Finally she turned to Daisy's envelope. "I'm going to go find her," she offered. "You do that. I'm going to try and see if my magic will make Uncle Vernon explode; tell me if it works!" Harry called after Rosalie as she left the cupboard. "Idiot," she muttered.

/\/\/\/\

_A/N: I am sooo sorry this was semi-short, but after writing that entire letter down I decided to take a break. No hard feelings, right? Anyway, remember; review or vote for this story to get it updated faster!  
>-Irene<em>


	7. Vernon Finds Out

Rosalie found her cousin Daisy barricaded in her room, reading a very _long _book about world mythology. "Hey, uh, Daisy? This came for you in the mail," said Rosalie, holding the envelope out to her cousin.

Daisy lifted her head curiously. "Have you read it yet?" she asked suspiciously. Rosalie shook her head. "Well, me and Harry got letters just like this, so we read them, but we thought you should have your letter," she explained as she handed over the letter. Daisy easily ripped it open and read the entire letter and list in about one minute.

"Do you have any idea what this rubbish means?" asked Daisy, her eyes wide. "Nope," Rosalie admitted, "But you deserved to know." "'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. Looks like a joke," said Daisy, though she looked a little uncertain as she said it.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Vernon Dursley stood there, his chest heaving and his face purple with rage. "Dad? What do you want?" asked Daisy, confused as Rosalie quickly leaped behind her.

"Where-" he snatched the letter from her hands, "Did you get this? !" he snarled. Daisy smirked and said, "Rosalie. She found it in the mail this morning; apparently she and Harry got letters like these too."

Vernon's face seemed to darken as he tried to look for words to shout at the two of them. Finally, he spluttered and snarled, "YOU ARE TO NEVER SPEAK OF THESE AGAIN! YOU AREN'T GOING TO THAT SCHOOL AND THAT'S THAT!" he shouted loudly before ripping the letter to shreds and storming out of the room, still fuming.

"Well. Wasn't that an event," said Daisy sarcastically. "I-I wonder why he got so mad," said Rosalie uncertainly. Daisy shrugged. "Beats me."

/\/\/\/\

_A/N: Ugh, soooooo short and soooooo annoying, but my muse for this story is rapidly trying to escape me, so you'll have to put up with it for a while; it should get better once we get to Hogwarts! Please review or vote for this story to see it updated! Laters!  
>-Irene<em>


End file.
